Found Love
by adodd1234
Summary: Elena wanted to find the one love that consumed her after her horrible breakup but what she didn't expect was her father to arrange a marriage between the two biggest mob families on the East Coast. Elena prepares herself for the ride of a lifetime.
1. Arrangements

**Chapter 1: Arrangements**

**Every girl dreams of the day she will find prince charming and they will have her dream wedding right? Well me I just found out I am meeting my future husband today…for the first time. I know my dad and his advisor are just trying to help the "family business" but is this really necessary. I guess I will find out what my husband is really all about. His name is Damon Salvatore and he is the second in charge of the Salvatore Organization. That is all I know and I had to read that from a letter. Oh I hear Rebekkah coming…**

Elena closed her Mac and turned just as Rebekkah was coming in her room, she came in and went straight to Elena's closet and started rummaging through it.

"What are you doing?" walking over to her.

"Well you are meeting your future husband today we have to make sure that you have the proper outfit too…woo him." Throwing dresses over her shoulder. "There is nothing here."

"What do you mean all of fashion weeks runway is in that closet Rebekkah?" Picking her clothes up and setting them down.

"Well for one we both know that you two probably are not too happy about this so we need to at least use it as a reason to shop, besides Elle there is only one thing this situation calls for: Dolce & Gabbana!"

"Rebekkah no, one of the dresses I have will be fine." Trying to usher her out of the closet.

"Elena you are meeting your husband today do you really want to show up in something that wont totally make him forget he hated this idea?" Elena sighs. "See I didn't think so. Now come on we have to hurry if we are going to get you husband approved by 7." She takes off out the door.

Elena sighs again then grabs her Louis Vuitton purse and iPhone then follows Rebekkah to the kitchen. When she walks in her brother is sitting eating some breakfast.

"Hey tell dad me and Rebekkah are going to the mall and that I will meet him at the restaurant tonight."

"Don't be late Elena this deal means a lot to us." He gives her a stern look and a quick glance at Rebekkah.

Elena instantly becomes angry. "Really Cal you're my brother you are supposed to always back your little sister up and you have done nothing but throw me under the bus with dad and this whole deal."

"Elena sometimes we have to do things we don't like okay, so get over it." Her face falls.

"What has happen to you Calvin?" Shaking her head and leaves.

**Salvatore Estate**

Stefan and Alaric are playing a game of pool and Damon is pouring himself another bourbon by the fireplace.

"Damon please don't get totally wasted before dinner tonight dad will be furious."

"Do you really think I care what that man thinks, he is basically selling me to some girl. Who by the way is probably hideous? How am I supposed to marry that when I can get any woman I want and I am forced to marry a troll?" Downing his bourbon.

"First we don't know she is ugly for all we know she could be gorgeous. Second you are a man whore and when you marry her that all has to stop or this deal is done Damon remember that."

"Damon, Stefan is right you know I wouldn't advise you to do this if it wasn't the right thing to do. Look at the bright side you may even end up liking this woman and then everything will work out for itself." Patting him on the back.

"I wouldn't count on it. She is a total troll. I'm Damon Salvatore and I deserve the best in everything especially women." Sloshing his drink around.

Stefan takes the glass away and pushes him down on the couch. "Damon listen to me don't do anything stupid tonight brother please we need this. Now I need you to promise me you wont."

He looks around and then yells "Fine!"

"Now go get yourself cleaned up." Damon rises from the couch and heads upstairs to his room. "He is totally going to screw this up"

"Yep."

**West Glenn Mall**

Elena and Rebekkah arrive at Dolce & Gabbana and she immediately takes off for the dresses. Elena starts to wonder around browsing through the models, when Rebekkah starts yelling that she has dresses for her to try on.

"Cheer up Elle just think before long you can spend all of your husbands millions." They both are laughing.

They have been trying on dresses for 30 minutes now and she is just about to give up when she spots a manikin with a gorgeous black gown on, it has cutouts and oozes sex appeal.

"Bex that is the dress." Pointing to the manikin. "Madame could you please grab that dress for me. Thanks."

The sales lady hands her the dress and she tries it on, moments later she comes out and Rebekkah's mouth falls open.

"Elena that is the dress. When Damon sees you in that he will be speechless."

She looks in the mirror and surprises herself at how beautiful she looks. "I think your right."

"Well duh I'm always right Elle." They change and head to the cashier.

"That will be $4208.36 please." Elena hands her the card.

"Dad wants me to make a good impression well this is the only way I will." Smiling.

**SKE Steakhouse **

6:15 Elena had arrived early to try and calm her nerves but nothing was working. She had ordered herself a glass of crystal but that just made her more nervous. By 6:45 her dad and brother had arrived and she sat to join them just as Giuseppe arrived with Stefan and Alaric.

"Elena darling it is so nice to finally meet you." Kissing her hand and she smiles politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sir."

Stefan whispers to Alaric. "Well I guess his hideous plan is out the window."

"He is totally screwed. This woman is gorgeous."

"Elena I would like you to meet my other son Stefan and Damon's bodyguard and best friend Alaric."

Stefan kisses her hand. "It's a pleasure Elena."

"Stefan. Alaric." She sits back down and the waitress comes up.

"What can I get you guys to start out on?"

"I couple of bottles of your house wine please and crystal." Elena speaks up.

"Andie can I please get an order of the house wraps please. I'm starving."

"Of course Elena." She leaves.

"Giuseppe I would like you to meet my son Calvin." Calvin shakes hands and sits back down.

"So Giuseppe where is that future son in-law of mine?" Elena glances around uncomfortably.

"Oh he will be here any minute I'm sure." Elena stands up.

"If you would please excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back."

"Grayson she is a lovely woman I wish I had met her first."

"Well Stefan technically you did." The table laughs.

The wine and bread are brought out along with Elena's wraps. The table is talking and enjoying themselves, when Damon finally comes in with a woman under his arm. Stefan spots him and excuses himself from the table before anyone can see.

"Damon what are you doing?"

"Well I don't want an ugly beast as a wife so I brought Sarah here." Stumbling drunk and falling over Stefan.

"Damon she is not ugly believe me. You need to get yourself together brother and come eat please. Sarah here is 100 bucks get a cab and go home please. Now Damon come on."

They walk back to the table and Damon has cleaned his appearance up. He is about to sit down when a beautiful woman wearing a long black dress with cutouts to reveal her stomach in all the right places walks out of the bathroom. Her chestnut hair is flowing over her shoulders and her makeup is just perfect. He sits down but never takes her eyes off her.

"Elena darling look whose finally decided to show up."

"Damon it's a pleasure to meet you. Finally." She extended her hand and he kissed it and then she sat down beside him.

"Pleasure is all mine Elena."

The rest of the dinner was a breeze. Grayson and Giuseppe talked business while Stefan, Alaric, Damon and Elena all chatted. The whole night Damon couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She had completely mesmerized him. They hadn't really talked much he was too busy trying to sober up. And at the end of the evening Elena left in her limo and Stefan and Damon stood on the sidewalk.

"You are royally screwed brother." Patting him on the back and walking towards the limo.


	2. Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

_**It's been one hell of a week. After our first meeting we haven't talked once. I flew back home to New York to arrange all my final packing. I had been informed on the limo ride home that I was moving to Connecticut. Things have been really crazy. Guiseppe and my dad decided it would be best to split the cost of the new home they were building for Damon and me. While that was being built we were to stay at Stefan and Caroline's house. As if the situation wasn't bad enough now we were forced to share a room. I mean we hadn't even spoken since the dinner. But anyway I have got to go my flight is landing soon.**_

Elena exited her private jet and ascended the stairs. She was wearing a pair of J Brand black shorts and a white blouse with sky high Louboutins. A limo was waiting for her, and the driver opened the door.

The drive to The Salvatore's was a short one. Soon enough they were pulling up to a huge iron gate. The driver said a few words to the box and then the gates opened. The house was gorgeous to say the least it was a huge colonial home with white bricks and a modern feel.

When the driver opened the door Caroline and Stefan came out the door. Over the last week Elena and Caroline had been spending a lot of time getting to know each other. This seemed to be the only good thing coming out of the situation.

"Elena I am so glad you are here!" hugging her.

"Me too Caroline. I'm so glad to finally meet you in person."

"Stefan didn't I tell you this one was awesome." They walked inside and Caroline began ushering Elena to her new bedroom. "Now I know this isn't idea but I promise you will love what I did with it in the short time I had."

She opened the double French doors to reveal a palatial suite. The walls had been painted a soft gray and the huge bed was made of white oak and had billowing sheer drapes around it. There was a sitting room and a huge TV in the center. There was his and hers closets, her clothes had already been unpacked, and the bathroom was all marble and had a soaking tub and separate shower.

"Caroline you really out did yourself its gorgeous." Hugging her.

"Thank you. You were easy you knew exactly what you liked Damon on the other hand…"

"Damon on the other hand what Caroline?"

They all turned to see where the new voice had come from and their Damon was standing in an all black outfit with Ray Ban Aviators on.

"Nothing Damon. Well I will let you two get settled. We are having dinner at 7." Caroline and Stefan left.

"Long time no see darling." He saunters in and flops down on the bed.

"Yeah, not long enough." Going into the bathroom and pulling off her heels and beginning to run a hot bath.

"See why do you have to be so mean," walking to the doorframe and leaning against it.

"Well you didn't call or nothing this last week to try and at least get to know me."

"Oh but the same goes to you baby." Smirking and doing that annoying eye move he does.

"I…was…. busy. You know planning our wedding," she was mad now. "Oh wait did you forget we are getting married in 4 weeks Damon and trust me it is not easy planning the kind of wedding we are supposed to have. If I am being forced to marry you then we sure as hell are going to do it my way." She breathes.

"Oh feisty when mad I love it." She screams and slams the door in his face. He opens the door and walks in and goes to sit on the couch in the bathroom. "You know we are getting married and I haven't seen the goodies. But if you ask me I'm sure they are divine."

She is ruffling through her purse and pulls out her gun and aims it at Damon. "Damon, did they forget to tell you I'm a mob princess, of course I carry a gun or are you just that stupid."

Damon had a look of sheer amusement on his face. He stood walked towards her gun and grabbed it and pointed it at his own chest.

"Come on Elena do it I promise you that you are too much of a girl to do it. Besides have you even been taught how to use one of those things?"

"Damon I am not playing I'll hurt you!"

"Come on baby please make me scream!" moving closer and pushing her back towards the wall. "Elena?"

She looks at his eyes and the feeling she gets when they lock she drops her gaze and removes the gun. Damon takes it from her hands and she walks to the counter.

"I didn't think so." He empties the magazine and sets it on the counter, then smacks Elena's ass as he walks out. "Welcome home sweetheart."

**Taboo Ultra Lounge**

The rest of the afternoon went well she finally got her bath in and her and Caroline even managed to have some girl time and get ready. Damon hadn't said much to her after their conversation but for the most part he was being the perfect gentleman. After dinner they decided they needed to go out let loose a little and get to know each other without the pressure of the family.

Damon had driven his black Mercedes CLS and Elena was sitting in the passenger seat enjoying the radio. When they pulled up to a gas station.

"I've got to get some gas, do you want anything?" he looked at her lovingly.

"Um…I'm going to go grab a water," she gets out and Damon watches the way her hips sway and his pants twitch a little at the sight. "Do you want something?"

"Elena that is a totally loaded question." She smiles and walks inside.

At the club Stefan and Caroline are sitting at their booth waiting on Damon and Elena. Caroline is dancing in her seat already a little drunk.

"Wow Stefan how many did you let her have already?" sitting down next to him and Elena sitting next to Caroline.

"Damon I'll have you know I only had 2." Slurring her words a bit.

"I'm sure blondie, Elena what would you like?"

"I'll have a dry martini please, and a shot of patron." Smiling at him. "What Caroline isn't the only one that needs to let loose here.

**2 hours later**

Damon was carrying a partially drunk Elena out to his car while Stefan did the same with Caroline. They drove home and Damon had got home first. He carried Elena up to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He took her shoes off and she sat up.

"I'm just going to go change." She went in the bathroom and closed the door.

Damon went and changed himself and came back out in a pair of boxers. He situated himself into the bed and started checking emails on his phone, when the door opened and Elena stepped out in a pair of barley there panties and a silk tank top. Damon's eyes almost popped out of his eyes. He laid his phone down as she walked over. She caught his expression.

"I hope this is okay I get hot while I sleep." She said climbing into bed.

"No its fine." He turned off all the lights and laid down facing her she was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

After what seemed like forever she looked over at him to see if he was asleep.

"Damon?"

"Mmm" stirring from his sleep.

"I was wondering something." He looked up at her giving her a nod. "Well earlier today you asked me if I knew how to shoot a gun, and the truth is I don't and seeing how I have been in the mob my whole life and I was never taught how to use a gun. Would you please teach me?"

"Of course Elena you need to be able to protect yourself when I'm not around. I want you to know you will always be safe around me. I'm going to get you your own body guard for when I'm not around okay." She nodded. "How about we go tomorrow, I have a couple of meeting in the morning and then we can grab lunch and head out, sound good?"

"Yea sounds great." Running her hand through her hair.

"Good now get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." She quickly dozed off and Damon gently stroked her cheek. "Welcome home princess."


	3. Compatability

**Chapter 3: Compatibility**

Elena began to stir a little before 6. She was always and early riser. This morning she had a slight headache nothing too much. She rolled over expecting Damon to be there but found a cold empty bed.

She got out of bed and grabbed her robe smoothing her hair as she walked past the mirror and headed to the kitchen. Caroline was sitting at the outdoor patio set drinking coffee and typing on her laptop.

"Good morning. There is some coffee if you want some."

"Thanks I'm going to grab some and go shower. Where is Stefan and Damon?" she looks up from her computer.

"Oh they left early this morning had some meetings to take care of," Elena looks disappointed. "Hey that's the downside of marrying the mob business comes first but family is always a close second."

Elena grabbed her coffee and went back to her suite. She goes to the bathroom and starts her shower and then comes out and goes to her desk where her Mac is and finds a note with a rose attached.

_Dear Elena: So I had to leave earlier than expected. I am hoping to be back by 12. Wear something comfortable and sensible. Love Damon_

_**So things have been going great. I survived my first night with Damon. We are going shooting today going to spend some time getting to know each other. My wedding is exactly 1 month away and I haven't got a dress. Damon's relationship and mine changed quickly it went from hate to acceptance in a matter of moments. I love spending time with him he wants me to be safe and he challenges me to be me. I think I might call Rebekkah to come down and help me pick my dress along with Caroline. Speaking of the devil….**_

Elena closed her Mac and picked up her iPhone. "Hey Bex!" walking to the bathroom to jump in the bath.

"_Mrs. Salvatore why haven't you called your best friend. I thought he had killed you."_

"Come on Damon is harmless…well to me anyway."

"_Well how am I supposed to know since I haven't met him yet and I'm your best friend?"_

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that, can you come here this weekend and me you and Stefan's wife Caroline can go dress shopping in town. I'll send the private jet!" she gets into the bath and soaks.

"_OMG of course Elle I'll be there I can't wait to meet them all. Ok well I have to go daddy is calling for me. Oh I almost forgot why I called you might want to call Cal there is something going on there he wont talk to me or anything."_

"Ok I will thanks. Love you Bex."

"_Love you Elle."_

Elena hangs up the phone and leans her head back and falls into sleep.

**Salvatore Warehouse**

Alaric, Elijah, Kol and Finn are all sitting around the table talking when Damon and Stefan walk in.

"So boys what is this I hear Klaus has been beating some of our girls at the club? Taking them when their shift is over and then dumping them back at the door. What the hell do I pay for guys for if you cant even protect what makes us our money!" he slams his fist down on the table.

Elijah speaks up. "We are doing everything we can Mr. Salvatore."

"Really everything huh. Well then that isn't enough because my girls that I promised would be safe are getting beaten. What if that was Katerina Elijah, think about it for a moment."

Kol looks over at him. "What do you want us to do?"

Damon motions to Stefan. Stefan disappears outside for a moment and then returns with a man tied up and bloodied.

"What I want you to do is get a fucking brain. Klaus needs to understand that he can not do this to a Salvatore, so you take out his knees," pointing to the man. "This gentleman is Tyler Lockwood, Klaus's right hand man puts everything together for him. The only way to break Klaus and show him he can't mess with us is to slowly pull all his resources away until he has nothing."

Damon pulls a gun from his waistband and shoots Tyler in the head. The body falls to the floor and the guys look at him stunned.

"Now are there any questions because my fiancée is waiting for me," walking towards the door. "Oh and clean this mess up now please."

Damon and Stefan walk out and get into the awaiting Bentley and drive off. They are sitting in silence for a while until Stefan speaks.

"So how are things going?"

Damon smirks. "Stefan just get to the point please. And to answer your question things are good Elena is obviously a beautiful woman and she has a good head on her shoulders. I can tell her father didn't involve her much in the business so I will definitely teach her a thing or two."

"So I was right then she is a good match for you. Caroline loves her already so Damon for my sake please don't screw this up." They both start laughing.

**Salvatore Mansion**

Caroline was sitting in the study when Stefan and Damon walked in. She put her book down and hugged Stefan. Damon came up behind them.

"Get a room." And he walked up the stairs to his room.

Expecting to find Elena typing away at the computer he was shocked to find her curled up on the freshly made bed clutching his favorite book. He walked over to the side of the bed and gently lays down next to her.

He stared at her beautiful sleeping form memorizing every curve of her body. He had already fallen in love with her after a week of being around her. She knew all the buttons to push. She made him mad, sad, happy, and angry and every other emotion out there and he knew this was his match. He just hoped he could make her fall in love with him too.

"Elena? Its time to wake up sleepyhead." He pushes a hair out of her face and she stirs opening her eyes and locking them with his. "Morning."

"Morning. I'm sorry I found this book in your closet and started reading and just fell asleep waiting on you." Sitting up against the headboard.

"Its fine Elena you can go through whatever you want what's mine is yours now remember."

"Thank you. So we ready to go?" getting up and smoothing out her white Rock and Republic's and her plain black tee with knee high Jimmy Choo Boots.

"I believe we are. I got the truck all ready and I thought maybe we could take a little trip to my favorite restaurant and grab lunch I'm starved."

"Sounds great." She grabs her purse and heads out the door with Damon following right behind.

**New York**

Calvin is tuning his bike when Rebekkah walks in. She has always had a crush on Calvin since she was 10. They had become close growing up together and ever since he started working in the family business he has been a different person.

"You ready to talk to me yet?" going over and standing in front of his bike.

"Rebekkah I ignored your calls for a reason. Didn't you take the hint?" Concentrating on his bike.

"Cal what is going on with you?" she makes her presence known and he looks up at her and then jumps up clearly angry.

"You want to know what is wrong with me? I slept with my 19-year-old sister's best friend whom is 18 herself. Rebekkah I am 28 years old and not to mention I am dangerous. I will soon be the head of the mob Bex. I can't get you involved with that…"

"Cal stop I have been involved since my father abandoned me on Grayson's doorstep. So don't sit here and preached to me about safety. I'm in as deep as you and Elle are."

He ran his hand through his hair. "You don't get it do you. Bex I want this with us I have wanted it for awhile now and the other night I caved I had to many to drink and you were dancing with that dude I got all protective. I was too far gone to try and resist you and then bam next thing I know I wake up naked in my bed with you."

"And what is so wrong with that Cal I'm 18 and consenting there is nothing wrong with us wanting to be together. If you are worried about Elena she will be fine with it. I'm going up there this weekend to go dress shopping. I can talk to her about it. Please don't shut me out." Caressing his arm.

"Bex stop you know we cant do this. I would be putting you in so much danger and I may want you so bad right now but I am not that selfish."

"Cal listen to yourself you want me I want you and you are stopping yourself from being happy because what you think its too dangerous. Cal it's too dangerous for me to be here living my life for the past 18 years but I did because I love you guys. But if you are going to sit here and try and push me away I'm done I am going to walk out of here and you wont get a second chance."

She started to walk away and you could see it on his face he didn't want her to go so he grabbed her and spun her around and crashing his lips to hers. Before she had time to realize what was going on he had her pinned against the wall and was attacking her lips. She responded with full force. He was frustrated and she knew it. He finally let her down and pulled her towards his bedroom.

Once inside his room things got heated quickly. The clothes had been removed and he was now hovering over her and searching her eyes for reassurance. The moment she gave it he thrusted inside of her with one swift movement. They continued like this for what seemed hours until they were both riding out their orgasms.

"Wow…that…was unbelievable." She said between breaths.

"You can say that again." Checking his phone.

"So do we tell Elle or what?"

He sat there contemplating the answer. "Let's hold off for a bit she needs to get settled into her new situation before we throw this at her."

**Shooting Range**

Damon and Elena were finally pulling into the range. They had stopped and grabbed a lunch to go and Damon had it all set up to eat over the mountains. Elena was in awe of the scenery living in New York she hadn't really seen much countryside. Damon gave his smirk when he knew he had done well.

"You don't really do anything simple do you?" taking a seat on the blanket.

"Hell no I'm Damon Salvatore babe." She is laughing. "Here lets start eating so we can get to the real fun." He serves her food and they eat in silence for a moment before she starts the questions.

"Favorite Food?"

"Chicken Parm. You?" eats his sandwich.

"Umm probably Lasagna. Favorite movie?"

"Godfather of course." Smirking. "You?"

"Titanic. Favorite show?"

"Don't know don't really have time for that. You"

"Would it be cliché to say The Sopranos?" he dies laughing.

"Really that show doesn't even come close to what we actually do and you know it."

"I never said I liked it for the accuracy. I like it cause it showed how hard it was for Meadow being this mob princess and always having a target on her back." She starts to tear up and he puts an arm around her shoulders. "Damon do you have any idea how many times I have almost died. I have been shot at more than my father."

She pulls away from him and lifts up her shirt slightly to reveal a tiny scar on her stomach. "I was shot 1 year ago."

He runs a finger over the scar and she shivers. Then he lifts his shirt and shows a similar scar. "I've been shot too princess." She touches his and he continues. "Who was it?"

"Klaus daddy's biggest rival he grabbed me after school one day and the only reason I got away with just a gun shot was of my brother he broke the only rule in this sick game he had. To not harm a woman but he did to save me. Klaus was going to rape me and beat me to death then drop me off on my doorstep." She was crying.

Damon was furious now and she knew it. He didn't get mad he just held her for what seemed like forever and then spoke. "Elena I promise you I will take care of you always and forever you will be my top priority. I know we didn't come into this the right way but I care for you already."

"I know you will," rubbing the tears away. "Now where is this shooting lesson you promised me?"

They got up and walked to the back of the truck and Damon began opening cases with guns in it. She looked over them and found the one she liked and reached for it just as Damon was reaching for it as well.

"I want to shoot this one." She smiled at him.

"Well that's my favorite gun princess." She smirks and cocks it and walks to the range stopping to look back at him. "Maybe we are more compatible than we thought."

"I guess you might be right darling. I want to show you something before we start shooting." He pulls out a case of bullets and holds up a unique looking bullet. "This my darling is what I use to shoot. It's a very unique bullet. It never crumples. It always stays in tacked."

"What is it made of?"

"I rare titanium. I started using this a couple of years ago. It's the one thing that has never failed me." Elena is staring intently at the bullet.


	4. Falling Into Place

_Author's Note: Just to clarify a few things any wording in italized bold is Elena's journal entries. I will start most chapters with an entry. Second this story is my thought and I have developed my own story lines. There is a story out there that starts off similar to mine but after a few paragraphs of mine they are nowhere similar. I do not own any of the characters (I sooo wish I did)._

_PS Sorry it took so long to update but I was on vacation last week for my wedding. Now I'm back and updates will be 2 times a week or more._

**Chapter 4: Falling Into Place**

_**Everything seems to be falling into place. Damon and I found our location. We are getting married over looking the Cape in the Hamptons. He rented an entire house for the wedding for all of us girls to get ready and have our time. He is really turning out to be super sweet and not the bad boy exterior he shows to people I get to see the real him. Rebekkah is coming in today I'm waiting at the Salvatore hanger for her jet to arrive. Damon is left for a business meeting in New Jersey and should be back tonight for dinner at Beso.**_

Elena closed her Mac and watched as the jet came to a stop in the hanger Ric opened her door and she walked towards the jet waiting for Rebekkah do exit. Moments later Bex exited the plane and ran towards Elena hugging her.

"OMG Bex I have missed you so much!"

"You have no idea Elle. Oh I brought you a surprise too." She looks over her shoulder to the jet door and Calvin appears at the doorway. "I figured it would be best for the husband and brother to get to know each other."

Elena ran to Cal and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. "I am so sorry for the way I acted I was going through a lot."

"Its fine Cal I understand I was being a little mellow dramatic myself." They get into the awaiting limo and the men put the bags into the trunk.

After a while they are heading to the mansion everyone is talking and laughing when Elena receives a text from Damon

_**Got home early. Where you at?**_

_Just got Bex & Cal maybe you and him could hangout while I dress shop_

_**Sure we can go grab a drink together. Don't forget dinner tonight you and me Beso 6pm**_

_Trust me how could I forget. Our first official date. Be home soon._

They soon pulled into the Salvatore driveway and made their way into the house. Elena told Calvin and Rebekkah to wait in the living room while she found Damon. She went upstairs to find him in the shower. She immediately blushed at the thought of seeing him naked. Even though their relationship was going well they hadn't even kissed yet. She opened the bathroom door and walked in.

"Damon Rebekkah and Cal are waiting downstairs." She couldn't see him the glass was frosted she didn't even notice herself staring.

"You know it's not polite to stare princess. Besides all you have to do is ask and ill show." She laughed and he turns the water off and begins to step out she turns around while he grabs a towel. "Shy noted."

"No I'm not shy I just think we should kiss before I see you naked Damon." She clasps her hand over her mouth once she realized what she said.

Damon is smirking and she knows he is thinking of a come back. "Well princess," walking over to her while backing her into the counter. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"I didn't mean…" Damon was moving closer. "I'm not ready yet Damon." He stopped and smiled at her. She was looking down at the floor and he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Elena I'm not pressuring you whenever you think you are ready that's when I'm ready too." Her eyes lite up and he moved to the closet and got ready.

After awhile Damon and Elena came down the stairs together to find Caroline and Rebekkah already getting along with their love of fashion and Calvin and Stefan no where to be found.

"Elena you did not tell me Bex was a Chanel model. How could you we both know I live and breath Chanel? I love her already."

"Well that's awesome because you are both my best friends. Now Bex meet Damon my fiancé." He steps up and puts the charm on.

"Elena has talked my ear off about you Rebekkah I feel like I know you already. I'm also assuming I have to have your stamp of approval before I can marry her am I right?"

"Damn Elena you didn't tell me he was such a Casanova with the words. And to answer your question yes you do. But I'll tell you a secret, you already got my seal of approval the moment I saw you." Smirking.

"Okay I have to ask how?"

"Well just the look you were giving Elena. It showed me I would never have to worry about her safety with you and that's the only thing I care about."

Elena is tearing up. "Okay enough sappiness already where is my brother?"

"Oh him and Stefan went to the garage." Caroline chirped.

"Wow hasn't even been here a minute and already looking at cars. Come on Damon prepare to be bored to death." She takes off for the garage.

"No way you have 900 horse power under that hood." Stefan starts the engine up and revs it. Calvin is clearly impressed.

"Do you believe me now?" laughing.

"Totally. So whose 2500HD is that over there?" Damon and Elena walk in.

"That would be mine. I love going playing in the mud." Smirking "I just wish I could get Elena to join me." Looking at her suggestively.

"Good luck with that she is so scared of that stuff that it isn't funny." Staring at the truck.

"Well I'm sure going to change that. So you must be Cal. I have heard so much about you." Shaking his hand.

"Damon its finally nice to meet the man taking my sister away from me. When you say I do man that's it I expect you to protect her and make her the first priority."

"Calvin you can trust me on that she already is my priority." They form and understanding.

"So Cal I have to get to my dress appointment, Damon and Stefan are going to take you out and we will be back later okay. Damon please do not get my brother into any trouble."

"Oh I promise nothing too bad." Kissing her hand. "If you need anything just call me okay."

"I will Damon. I'm a big girl now." Walking away.

"Believe me I know."

**Vera Wang Boutique**

The girls are playfully chatting as the Bentley pulls up in front of the store. Alaric opens the door for them and they slip inside. Alaric commands to guards to stay outside. Once inside the girls are laughing and talking just as an associate comes up to them.

"So which one of you is the beautiful Elena?"

"That would be me." Shaking her hand.

"Well follow me from what Vera told me we have a lot of work to do for this dress." Walking over to the room where there were hundreds of awaiting dresses. The girls gasp. "So what were you thinking?"

Elena walks over and slowly starts to look through the dresses trying to decide what she wants. She comes across a strapless ivory organza gown with a huge tulle skirt. Her face lights up and Rebekkah notices and comes up beside her.

"Try it on Elle. That's the only way to tell." Walking to the room.

5 minutes later Elena opens the door and Bex and Caroline turn their heads to face her. The moment they see her they know this is the one. Elena is anxious to see and as she turns to catch her appearance she almost faints when she sees the dress. She looks absolutely stunning gin the gown.

"Elena this is the one." Wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Caroline comes to stand beside them. "Damon wont know what hit him when he sees you in this."

"Julie I believe we found our dress."

"Wow the quickest decision ever." Walking over to them.

"When you know you know right Caroline." Going to take the dress off.

"I didn't even try mine on I saw it and knew that was the dress I was going to marry Stefan in."

Elena comes out moments later and Julie ushers them over to the table. "So Elena the dress fits perfectly what other things were you needing?"

"A veil I want a cathedral veil."

"Okay we can do that. How about a week from today you come in pick that up. Now what about bridesmaid dresses?"

"Well I was thinking I want some ivory mermaid gowns for the girls." Looking over to Bex and Caroline.

"Okay then we will get that done for you and call you for final fitting." She has Elena sign a form.

"Sounds great Julie I look forward to hearing from you."

The girls gather their stuff and walk out the door and enter the awaiting Bentley.

"So are you getting excited?" Elena stares out the window. "Earth to Elena?"

"Sorry um…I just wish my mom was here even know this whole situation is crazy this day still means a lot to me."

Rebekkah and Caroline console her as they drive home.

**Tiffany and Co.**

Damon, Stefan and Calvin are chatting when they pull up to their destination. Damon has a huge surprise in store for Elena and tonight being their first official date he has to make sure everything is in order.

"I got to grab something real quick before we head to the grille I'll be right back." He goes to get out and Calvin starts to speak.

"Just so you know if what your getting has anything to do with Elena, Tiffany is her favorite." Damon starts smiling.

He enters the store and George immediately notices him. "Salvatore long time no see. How is the family?" shaking his hand.

"Alive and kicking."

"So what brings you in here?"

"Well George I'm getting married. I was in here last week and designed my girl's ring I'm here to pick it up I'm giving it to her tonight." Smirking.

"Damon your mother would be so proud of you son. Let me go grab it for you and take a look see how you did." He leaves for a second and comes back with a bag.

George takes it out of the bag to reveal a 21-carat flawless round cut diamond flanked by 2 3-carat diamonds on each side and a band full of diamonds. Damon is smiling ear to ear.

"Damon this is a beautiful ring. Did you design it yourself?"

"I did I modeled it after mother's ring as you probably know." George hands the ring to a woman to have it boxed. "Well son I am proud of you. Your mother would be crying her eyes out right now bless that woman."

"Thanks George."

"So when do I get to meet the lucky lady?"

"Well hopefully this week sometime I need you to design our wedding bands. We are getting married in less than a month."

"Wow Damon congratulations and I look forward to seeing that invitation in my mailbox son." Hugging him.

"Oh you can count on it George."

"Everything fell into place for you didn't it?"

Damon walks to the door and turns back to him. "You have no idea George."

Pleas review and comment. I look forward to hearing all your thoughts.


	5. Engaged?

**Author Notes: I just wanted to say a quick thank you too Kaybaby1127, GingerGeorgia, VampireGleek77, and beverlie4055 for all the kind reviews on every chapter. I look forward to all your reviews.**

**Secondly, I already have about 17 chapters of this story done and I hope to keep updating regularly and to keep ahead of the chapters.**

**Chapter 5: Engaged?**

By the time the boys got home Elena was in the dining room with her wedding planner putting the final touches on the invitations. Elena had chosen a simple but elegant fold out invite. The colors for the wedding were ivory, black, peach and gray. Anna and Elena were discussing the font when the boys were coming in.

"What font do you want? Elena we have to get these out today so they can be mailed by the morning." Elena was hesitant.

"We have to wait for Damon I want his opinion too." Looking over the choices.

"We cant they have to know in…like 20 minutes." Damon has heard enough and saunters in.

"Well Anna this is your lucky day. Besides didn't I tell you what my lady wants my lady gets? I believe I am paying you to give her what she wants. Don't let me catch you being rude to her again." Looking at the choices and one catches his eye. "I like that one what about you Elena."

He sees her eyes light up and knows he picked a good one. "That's the one I like to Damon!"

"Well you heard her send them to the printing company." Laughing and Anna walks away irritated, "So princess we have a huge date tonight why don't we both get ready and we can go at say 7."

Damon was now leaning over her and it made her body do things she had never felt before. She so badly wanted to kiss him but was scared to move to quickly. She wiggled her way out of his grasp and started walking towards the stairway. In that moment she decided that if she was going to fall for him she was going to do it right. She sauntered up the stairs swaying her hips knowing damn well what it was doing to Damon.

_**First date jitters or something else? That is the question I find myself asking. I really like Damon but I don't want to fall to quickly and get myself hurt. I already had that happen but every time I look at him I fall deeper into his ocean blue eyes. What that man did to me destroyed me beyond belief. I know it's been a year but I still wonder everyday about what would have been. But on the other hand invitations are out and the dress is picked and all too soon I will be Mrs. Salvatore…Mmm I like the way that sounds!**_

Elena closed her Mac and stared at the beautiful man she was falling in love with. Damon had no idea what kind of hold he had on her and how scared to death she was that he would be the one to finally take her heart. He just stared back at her and smirked. She followed him to the bathroom and began to prepare a bath.

**West Gate Country Club**

Caroline and Stefan were playing a game of golf and Rebekkah was lounging by the pool in her barely their Chanel bathing suit and Rayban's on and her hair the long beachy waves. Calvin looked around and spotted her instantly. He walked over and took his shirt off and lay down next to her.

"Are you trying to kill me Bex?" not looking at her.

"Whatever do you mean Cal?" looking at him over her glasses.

"Don't play cute with me Rebekkah you and I both know that bathing suit is way to revealing for here."

"Cal please I've worn less than this on half my shoots. We both know the only reason it is bothering you is that you finally got a taste and now you want more. Am I right?" seductively leaning over the chair. "Cal you know you can have me anywhere any time."

"Rebekkah we can not do this right now and you know it. I want to wait until things have cooled down with Elena."

"Cal, Elena is happy. If you ask me this was probably the greatest decision Grayson ever made for her. Damon makes her happy. And that's all we can ask for as long as she isn't with…him anymore then we know she will be safe. Damon is a great man." He goes to protest. "Yes I know he is older than her but that is good for her believe me."

"If you say so and Bex I promise we will tell her." Grabs her hand softly.

"Cal I just don't want her to find out from someone else and have her be mad at me, you guys are the only family I have and I don't know what I would do without her."

**Beso **

Damon and Elena pull up to Beso in his Ferrari. He gets out and hands the keys to the valet and opens Elena's door. She drapes her arm through his and they walk to their private table on the balcony overlooking the city.

"So did you find the one today?" sipping his bourbon.

"I did but you do not get to see it until I'm walking down the aisle mister." Smiling at him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way princess." The waitress comes over to get their order. After the waitress walks away Elena speaks.

"Thank you for making this evening perfect Damon. It really shows you're not this bad boy you proclaim to be."

"I am a bad boy Elena but only when I need to be." He wags his eyebrows suggestively

"I'm serious Damon. I really like how you have let me in. It really shows me who you are and with the life we lead sometimes I'm not sure who I can trust." Sipping her wine.

"Well one thing is for sure you will always be able to trust me."

"I believe that's true." They clinked their glasses together and enjoyed their dinner.

After dinner Damon decided to take Elena to the falls. The driver dropped them off at the park and he helped her out of the car she stumbled a bit and fell into Damon's side hitting her elbow on his gun.

"You carry that with you?" she is weary of his answer.

"Of course Elena its part of the job especially right now I don't have a body guard and I must keep you safe. Now come on there is no need to worry just follow me I want to show you something."

They walk for a few moments and before he can say anything Elena spots the gorgeous waterfalls and begins to walk towards them. She is amazed by how pretty they are and doesn't even notice Damon getting down on one knee.

"Damon this place is gorgeous. How did you…" she turns around to see him on his knee holding the Tiffany box open for her.

Elena is in shock. Her hand fly's over her mouth and just stares at him with her big doe eyes. She is quickly looking back and forth from the ring to Damon.

"Elena Amelia Gilbert will you marry me?" Damon is scanning her eyes for any regret and the moment her shock wears off he knows this is the woman he will spend the rest of his life with.

"Yes! Of course Damon." He slips the ring on her finger and without knowing what she is doing she just jumps into his arms and hugs him. He lets his hands slide down her back to rest above her hips and after a moment she pulls back and he stares into her brown orbs.

"Elena I'm going to kiss you now," he leans in waiting for any resistance and finds none. He closes the distance and the moment their lips touch she is lost in the seduction.

Elena has never felt anything like this before and she finds herself losing controlling quickly. Her hands are playing in his hair and his hands are tangling in her hair. He pushes her up against a tree and that pulls her out of the trance. She pulls away.

"Is something wrong?" he is nervous he over stepped the line.

"No Damon not at all its just this was not going to stop we both know that and I wanted to wait until the honeymoon…if that was okay with you?"

"Sorry I just…sorry Elena. Let's go home it's late and we have to be at the new house in the morning." He walks ahead of her to the car.

"Ok."

They walk back to the car and neither one of them want to break the silence but the tension is too much and Elena finally caves.

"Are you mad at me?" she spits out.

"Mad? No Elena I'm not mad at all its just since I found out we were getting married I haven't…I haven't…dammit I haven't been with anyone else. I'm frustrated to say the least Elena, but not mad at you."

Elena blushes. "Sorry I asked." He shifts and sets his hand on her thigh, which sends chills to her spine.

"Elena its fine I'll wait until you are ready." Looking at the window.

"Damon?" he turns to her. "Will you go looking for it somewhere else? I know you were worldly...for lack of a better term before me, and believe me when we get married I want to be with you but Damon I want to keep one normal thing in this extremely unnormal relationship."

He turns to her and places a hand on her cheek. "Princess you are the only girl for me I will wait until you are ready."

**Salvatore Estate**

Damon and Elena pulled into the long winding driveway and he opened the door for her they entered quietly hoping to avoid everyone. But to their surprise when they entered Caroline, Stefan, Rebekkah, and Calvin were all sitting at the table playing a game of cards.

Damon sighed as his phone started to ring. "Excuse me. Hello?" he walked out to the back patio. As Elena started to head for the refrigerator.

"So how was your date?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

Elena didn't say anything as she poured some orange juice into a glass and casually held the glass with her left hand hoping they would notice.

"Elena why aren't you…OMG did Damon give you a ring?" she runs over to see it and Elena is smiling and giddy.

"Yes Bex it was so romantic. He took me to the falls and as I was amazed at how gorgeous they were that when I went to turn around, he was already on one knee with the box held out." Caroline joins them.

"Wow Damon did marvelous Elena."

Elena and the girls start squealing in joy and jumping around. Rebekkah and Caroline are taking turns staring at the ring. Stefan notices the rings similarity to his mom's.

Damon is just starting his conversation when he hears the girls squeal.

"_Whoa what was that Damon?"_

"Nothing. Anyway what did you find?"

"_Well I can't find anything on Klaus not a parents name not a sibling to be found. Its like this guy had his whole life erased."_

"I don't understand how someone can do that. I have tried but no one can seem to erase me completely. Henry I need something, someone to go after you don't understand how fucked up this guy is."

"_Damon I have done this for years for you and I'm doing everything I can but this guy is erased."_

"Please find me something." He hangs up and runs his hands through his hair and sits down for a moment.

After 20 minutes he walks back inside to find everyone has went to bed except Stefan who is standing by the fire drinking.

"What was that about?" Damon walking to the hall.

"Just some Klaus business. I'm going to bed Stefan I'm exhausted." Walking up the stairs slowly.

Stefan stands at the doorway watching him go. "I saw the ring Damon. What is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it Stefan." He climbs the stairs.

"You will have to sooner or later Damon."

Damon walks into the suite and Elena is nowhere to be found and then he hears a soft splash and walks to the bathroom unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. He finds Elena relaxing in the tub with bubbles everywhere. He laughs and she stirs looking up at him.

He takes his shirt off and throws it on the bench and sits on the ledge by the bath watching her play with the bubbles.

"You look ravishing with that ring on." His eyes are hazy and filled with lust.

"I never want to take it off. I love it Damon. It is everything I imagined you would get me" blowing some bubbles.

"Elena I'm not going to lie to you I was not happy to say the least about this plan. I had every intention of screwing it up until the second I laid eyes on you. At that moment every ounce of hatred I had for you vanished. The week you were in New York I had a family friend at Tiffany's design it for you." He leans back and continues. "Elena I don't know how to explain what happened we just clicked and I love it."

"I feel the same way Damon I was angry at my father. I kept thinking to my self that what would a man like you want with a child like me. I mean I'm 19 your 25. I just wanted to enjoy life and I thought with you I wouldn't be able to. But truth be told I have had more fun in the 2 weeks I've known you then in the 13 years since my mom died." She plays with the bubbles. "Damon there are things in my past that I haven't told you about."

"That means a lot to me princess. And I have things I need to tell you too but right now we need to focus on getting to know each other before we dive into the past we have" Getting up and kissing her forehead. "Now hurry up get dress and come to bed please I'm exhausted." Hurrying out of the room to avoid talking more about his past.

Elena watches as he strips down to his boxers and crawls into bed. She finishes her bath and prepares for bed. By the time she gets to bed he long gone. She curls up in bed and faces him watching his every breath.

She whispers. "I'm engaged to Damon Salvatore."

**Please review!**


	6. Foundations

Author Notes: Again thank you all for the amazing reviews that is what keeps me going. I do not own any of the characters just my thoughts and storylines. This chapter will start the beginning of a huge development in Elena's life and will set up for a rocky road for Damon and Elena. So sit back buckle up and prepare for turbulence.

**Chapter 6: Foundations**

_**This morning I woke up a completely different person. Last night Damon finally gave me a ring. I actually feel like we are trying to make this work that it isn't just going to be a business deal to him. I want to have a real life with him and today I will finally be able to start of that life. I woke up early this morning I guess I was excited because today I get to see the new home where we will live. Damon is still asleep he must have had a bad day yesterday.**_

Elena woke early and got ready after an hour she walked into the suite in a Herve Ledger bandage wrap black dress and her hair pulled to the side in loose curls, and her diamond ring glistening in the sunlight. She walked over to Damon and woke him up with a light kiss on the cheek.

"Morning!" she sat down next to him.

"Morning princess. Did I over sleep?" leaning slowly up on his elbows as he is grabbing for his phone.

"No I just got up early and wanted to let you sleep in, it looks like you needed it, but we have to get going and meet the contractors." She saunters over to her vanity and sprays on some perfume as he watches on.

"You look gorgeous this morning Elena." He climbs out of bed and walks over to her giving her a quick kiss on the shoulder and stares at her in the mirror. "I'm so proud to call you my fiancé."

"And I'm beyond thrilled to be your fiancé." Giving him a passionate kiss. "I'm going to go downstairs and see Bex."

She walks off and he heads for the bathroom. She goes downstairs and walks into the kitchen to find Calvin and Rebekkah playfully smacking each other. She smiles and makes her presence known.

"Well aren't you two chirper this morning." Grabbing a breakfast smoothie from the blender.

"Elle tell Cal to give me my bagel back." Making her puppy dog eyes at him.

"Really? That is your method of choice the sad eyes. Bex I have been dodging them since Elle was born. I am immune to them." Biting a piece of her bagel.

"Cal stop being a loser and give it to her already." Leaning against the counter and checking her email on her Ipad as Calvin bust out laughing.

"Elle that has so many different meanings." Laughing.

"Ewe Cal I do not want to talk about your sex life. Especially with my best friend."

"So would you be okay with me having sex with her?" hesitantly asking.

"I don't care what you do just don't tell me please." Damon comes in dressed in his usual all black outfit and pours him a coffee.

"By the way Damon you earned major points with me on that ring." Rebekkah said to him.

"Thank you Rebekkah I worked hard to make sure it was good enough for her. And speaking of good enough princess we have to get going it's a 15 minute drive from here." Grabbing his Ray Ban's and walking to the foyer as he tries to usher her with him.

"Where is this land at anyway?"

"I don't know Damon won't tell me he said it's a surprise. But ill be back soon and then we can grab lunch before we go to Vera's."

"Okay Elle love you." Hugging her.

"Love you too Bex. Bye Cal." Hugging her and kissing him on the cheek.

**Salvatore Estate**

The car ride to the new house was great Elena and Damon talked as if they had known each other for years. And it made her feel wonderful, that this man was finally letting her in. When Damon started to slow down the Mercedes and pull up to a beautiful 8-foot high brick fence and wrought iron gate with a huge S on it. Damon was happy to see her so excited about the place where they were going to start their lives.

He punched in a code and when the gates opened. He followed the winding road until Elena could see a huge pond in the background. He parked the car next to the contractors and opened her door for her.

She steps out and is amazed at the land. "Damon this place is wonderful."

"My mother left it to me when she died. Told me that when I find that special woman build the home of our dreams on this land."

"You want to share that with me?" shocked at his response.

"Yes Elena I told you the moment our eyes locked it was like I was destined to be with you."

"I'm honored Damon." Giving him a quick kiss on the lips and immediately sending chills down his spine.

They walk up to the contractor and Elijah is standing with him. "Elena I'd like you to meet Elijah my right hand man."

She offers her hand and he places a soft kiss on the wrist. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Gilbert."

"Likewise Elijah."

Elena walks over to the contractor and looks over the blue prints he has laid out for her and Damon. Elijah and Damon are gazing at Elena as she runs her hands over the prints.

"Damon she is exquisite. She really knows how to handle herself in this world I see."

"Yes she does. So about Klaus, Henry couldn't find anything but he is going to dig deeper for me. Keep guard." Walking over to join Elena.

"So how many bedrooms and baths?" he joins her and rest his hand on the small of her back and she smiles softly.

"Well Miss Gilbert the way I designed it to match your modern colonial aspect I figured 6 beds 8 baths would suffice. Along with an in ground movie room, formal living and dining rooms a gourmet kitchen per Damon's request." She eyes Damon and he shrugs.

"What I love to cook."

"We also have a huge master suite that includes his and her closets. Damon also brought in celebrity closet designer Roberto to do them he said you had a lot of clothes. The master bath features a sauna Jacuzzi tub and rain faucet in the shower along with a built in vanity station for you and your products."

Elena sighs relieved. "Wow everything sounds wonderful."

"What did you decide for the back yard?"

"Well your fathers stated that you would hosting parties and such here on a regular basis so I decided to have a full courtyard paved and sheltered leading out to the Caribbean style pool and veranda. I also planned on sodding about 2 acres on the south side for room for play areas and animals."

Elena blushed at the thought of having children with Damon. They hadn't even been engaged a week. The sound of trucks coming stirred her from her thoughts and she noticed a convoy of trucks coming into the drive.

"How long until we can move in?" Damon asked over the noise.

"Well if we don't have any trouble with the materials then you should be ready by the time you get back from your honeymoon."

Damon nodded as he watched Elena walking over to the house. He quickly follows. "Wow just think that is the foundation of our new lives."

She rubs her arms like she is cold he notices and shrugs out of his jacket and puts it on her shoulders." Thank you Damon everything is perfect."

They sat for a while and watched the start of their lives being poured into a foundation. Elena started to wonder if she really enjoyed this life or if she was just doing it to please her dad. Part of her wanted to run but the other part was happy it was Damon she was marrying. Her phone began to ring and she stared down at the ID it read Cal.

"Hey Cal we should be home…" she was cut off short.

"_Elena! You need to come home now."_

Damon could hear him yelling. "What's wrong Cal?"

"_Its dad. He's been shot."_

In that moment the phone fell out of her hands and landed on the ground. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and Damon was trying to jolt her from her trance.

"My dad. He's been shot. We have to get to the city now."

Damon's face froze at the hurt she was feeling. "Elijah get the jet ready now we have to get to New York, send a car to the house and pick up Rebekkah and Calvin have them meet us there." Turning to look at Elena and cup her face. "Princess listen to me we will get through this your father will be fine. I promise you he will be fine Elena."

Those were the last words she heard as her whole world was flashing before her eyes. Every memory she ever had involved her father. Her life revolved around him and most of all he was all she had left to remind her of her mother.

Please Review!

PS As I said before I am multiple chapters ahead in this story and I'm trying to stay ahead but I want your opinions on what the next big twist should be. I'm writing their wedding now and after they say I do (what you thought I wouldn't allow them to actually get married! Lol) what should I have happen? I need something extremely dramatic and something that would actually go with the story line. So anyone please post your thoughts and comments and I will pick the persons opinion I like most and add it to the story, giving you all the credit for the twist. Thankssss!


	7. In Need of A Savior

Authors Note: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I love hearing all the feedback. This chapter is a heart wrencher for Elena and Damon. The roller coaster has hit its first hill. ENJOY!

**Chapter 7: In Need of A Savior**

_**28 hours ago I was happy and enjoying every minute of my life, now I don't know what I will do. Its like someone took a rock to my glass house. I'm shattered. My father is in the most critical operation of his life, Damon is angry with me for something I couldn't control. The one man I thought I would never see again waltzed back into my life. He also happens to be the only man, who can save my father, Carter Baizen. **_

_**Carter was the love of my life until the day he took a job in California and left me here alone and with more secrets than I needed. We would have been married by now. Damon doesn't understand what's going on and is upset that I am counting on another man to be the one who saves my father. I don't know what to do. I want to make Damon happy but Carter is the best cardio thoracic surgeon in America….**_

Elena closed her laptop and leaned her head against the headboard and stared at the empty bed next to her. She knew today was going to be a long day indeed.

**28 Hours Earlier**

As soon as the car pulled up to Mercy West Hospital Elena had jumped out of the car and barreled through the doors running to the receptionist desk.

"Grayson Gilbert where is he?" she was out of breath as Damon, Calvin and Rebekkah stood next to her.

"Mr. Gilbert is being transported to the ICU to prep for surgery. The operating surgeon is waiting for approval from the family. Head up to the 18th floor and check in there."

Before the lady even finished Elena was sprinting towards the elevators. Memories of when her mother died continued to flash before her eyes. They quickly made it to the ICU.

"Gilbert, I'm his daughter." Damon was rubbing her back to soothe her.

"He is being prepped for surgery as we speak." Carter comes walking out of the OR reading a chart. "There is the doctor right there."

Elena turns around and her eyes lock with ones she never wanted to see again. Damon notices her flinch and tears begin to fall once again.

"Carter." She breathes barely above a whisper. Her whole body is numb and tense.

Every ounce of hurt he left her with came rushing back all at once. She did not need this today not with her father's life hanging in the balance. Rebekkah and Calvin turned around and both of their mouths flew open.

"Omg." Calvin's eyes turned dark and Rebekkah held him back.

Damon was lost beyond belief waiting for an explanation. But before one came Carter spoke.

"Elena." She threw her hands up to stop him.

"YOU are not operating on my father. I want you out of here and away from my family and especially me. You asshole how dare you come back here after everything you did." She begins to start smacking him. He is taking them and a nurse sees this.

"I'll call security."

"No Mary its fine." He grabs her arms and stops her before continuing. "Elle your father is in serious condition as much as you hate me right now I am the only one that can possibly save him." He walked closer to her but she backed into Damon and he wrapped his arm around her waist to support her. This did not go unnoticed by Carter and he looks hurt.

"What happened to my dad?" Calvin spoke up.

"Cal whoever shot him did not want him to make this. The bullet hit his aorta I was able to stop the bleeding but he needs extensive surgery to fix the problem." Looking at Elena and continuing. "Elle I'm not going to lie to you but this surgery is extremely risky and he only has a 10% chance of surviving this if someone else does it but with me, the chances are at least 40%. Please let me do this surgery."

Tears flooded her face as she nods and she buried her face in Damon's neck, Carter tensed up but he continued. "I have to go every second counts." He begins to walk away but Calvin grabs his arm.

He whispers but Damon is able to hear. "You break my sister's heart again and I'll personally but a bullet through your skull."

Damon continues to rub Elena back as they walk to the waiting room. In the back of his mind he is wondering who that man was to Elena.

**2 Hours Later**

Rebekkah and Elena are both laid out on the waiting room couches. Damon is typing away on his phone and Calvin is pacing the room.

"Elena, Caroline and Stefan are here, I'm going to meet them and I'll be right back." Kissing her forehead as she nods, Calvin follows him.

"Have you told Damon about Carter yet?"

"No but I will when things cool down. Bex I'm dying over here. I'm crushed."

"Elle you will be fine don't let that man take anything away from you, he has already taken too much."

"I know but its hard Bex I haven't seen him since he left. Its just hard to think about after everything that man did to my life and dads life is in his hands." Damon is listening to their conversation. "I would be married to him right now if everything hadn't happened the way it did"

Damon is angry and makes his presence known. "So what am I just your second choice. Were you ever going to tell me that you were engaged?"

Elena jumps up. "Damon it's not like that at all. You need to let me tell you the whole story please. That man in there absolutely destroyed me Damon but right now he is the only person who can save my father so please let me get through this and I will tell you."

Rebekkah stood next to her. "Damon she is telling the truth I promise you." Calvin walked in and could feel the tension.

"Damon do this another time please she isn't trying to hurt you." Stefan and Caroline walk through the doors and she runs straight to Elena.

"Omg Elena are you alright. I am so sorry. If there is anything that you need please don't hesitate to ask." Hugging her.

"Thank you Care I really appreciate it."

"I'm going for some coffee." He spits out before running from the room angry.

Stefan looks around and senses there is an issue. He lets Caroline know and follows after him. Elena, Caroline, and Rebekkah all sit down.

**Parking Lot**

Stefan finally catches up with Damon and he is fuming mad. Stefan goes to stop Damon but he throws his hand off him. Stefan then goes to grab Damon's hands and Damon throws a punch missing Stefan. He realizes just how mad he is and wrestles him until he has Damon's arms behind his back.

"Calm down Damon!" pushing him against a wall. "Talk to me what is going on?"

Damon tries pushing against him with no success. "I said CALM DOWN!"

"Fine I give up." Stefan lets him go and backs up.

"Talk."

"I just met Elena's ex boyfriend fiancé whatever the fuck he is. Stefan you should have seen the way she reacted, I mean damn all of them wanted to kill that guy. He did something horrible to her and now her father's life is in his hands. For once in my life I cant do anything. I fell for that woman in their Stef and I can't even protect her right now. She has to rely on the guy that destroyed her." Running a hand through his hair. "What kind of man am I if I cant protect her when she needs it most?"

"Well Damon I know your angry for her not telling you about him, but you can not be mad at her. In all fairness you haven't told her about Katherine yet have you?" Damon sighs. "See exactly my point. You guys have known each other for 3 weeks give it some time she will open up to you but right now she needs you to get through this. So you are going to go back in there and be her shoulder and once Grayson is all right you can work it out. And if you ask me I think you are one hell of a man brother."

Damon doesn't say anything he just turns and walks back into the hospital. Leaving Stefan outside.

**21 Hours Later**

Carter exits the OR extremely exhausted he begins washing his hands. Not only was this one of the hardest surgeries to perform it just so happened to be on the love of his life's father. He had saved Grayson Gilbert today. He threw the towel away and began walking towards the waiting room. Once he arrived he starred into the window seeing Elena curled up on some mans lap covered with his jacket. He sighed and entered the room.

Rebekkah sees him first and jumps up. "Elena, Carter's done."

Elena jumps at the words and Damon looks uneasy. She stares at Carter's appearance. He is beat. He has bags under his eyes and he is barely able to hold his head up. "Carter."

"I was able to repair the damage from the bullet. But and I can not stress this enough he will need around the clock care for 4 months at the least. I had to create a new aorta for him and it needs to heal with his heart properly. He is not out of the water yet. There is a slight chance his body will reject the tissue and if that happens I don't know what we can do."

Elena is instantly relieved and she goes to hug Carter. "Thank you for saving my father Carter it means the world to me."

"Of course Elle you know I'd always do anything for you. Go home get you some sleep all of you. You will be able to see him tomorrow evening. We need to keep him contained to make sure there is no infection. Ill be here to check in on him."

Damon comes up beside her and grabs her hand. "Come on princess lets get you home." Pulling her towards the door. Rebekkah, Caroline, Calvin, and Stefan all follow. She turns to stare at Carter once last time before she disappears around the corner.

**Present Time **

After the 12th time getting Damon's voicemail she finally gave up. She had finally got the courage to get dress and prepare herself to finally see her father. She was scared to say the least but it was something she needed to do.

After a long day at the hospital everyone had arrived at the Gilbert Estate. Not much was said Calvin and Rebekkah headed for their room. Elena had shown Stefan and Caroline the guest bedroom and then made her way to her old room. Damon stopped at the doorway and watched as she wandered around the room. Things between them had gotten tense since Carter appeared in her life again. When she emerged from the bathroom Damon was nowhere to be found. She was too exhausted to look for him.

**Mercy West Hospital**

Elena slipped out of the estate without anyone noticing and made her way to the hospital. Once inside she headed for the ICU.

"Madame? Is Dr. Baizen working today?"

"Actually he just got out of surgery. I'll page him for you." Elena smiled sweetly.

She didn't know why she had the need to talk to him but she needed closure to finally end this and move on with Damon. After a few moments she spotted Carter walking in starring straight at her. The intensity in his eyes said it all.

"I didn't expect to see you here especially wanting to talk to me." Sitting down at the table next to her.

"Yea me either believe me but I needed to say a few things and get this off my chest." Playing with her ring unconsciously. "How could you leave me alone and scared. I was 18 I had no idea what to do. I understand you didn't know I was pregnant and I can't hold that against you but what you did to me was wrong. I gave every part of me to you and you completely destroyed me. You threw me away for a job Carter, a job! How could you?"

"Elle I cant explain to you what was going through my mind when I accepted that job. I want you to know I loved you and it broke my heart to leave you it did…"

She quickly cut him off. "You loved me but not more than your job really that's the excuse you're going to give me. I lost your child Carter, are you listening to my words. I am so glad you left because all you care about is yourself. How would you have loved a child?"

She could see the hurt in his eyes but he quickly covered it. "What's it matter anyway, looks like you have yourself a replacement anyway." Gesturing towards the ring.

"No! Damon is not a replacement he is more of a man than you ever were to me." Practically spitting at him.

"Really? You want to take a vote on that I mean Elle I'm a world-renowned surgeon and him a part of the mob I'm sure. He may be some honcho in that world but here in the real world I'm the king." Slamming his hand down.

"You weren't talking this way when that mob helped you land your first job at this very hospital were you." Carter's face falls. "What didn't think daddy would tell his mob princess that he got her boyfriend a job?"

"I didn't mean it that way Elle…" Elena cuts him off.

"My name is Elena you don't get to call me Elle anymore." She is mad and Carter knows it.

Damon was walking into the ICU when he saw Elena talking with the doctor. He started to listen to her yell at him, and when he had enough he walked in.

"That would be my privilege now." Elena snaps her head to look at him and smiles softly Damon almost melts then. "Elena is my fiancé and if I ever catch you upsetting her this bad again your going to wish you had a doctor." Kissing her sweetly.

"Oh don't throw that mob bullshit around to me. I was with Elena here for 3 years."

"Well…" taking a look at his name tag. "Dr. Baizen you knew the Gilbert's not the Salvatore's and believe me we are two totally different families." Elena standing up to watch them. "I advise you doctor to stay the fuck away from my fiancé or I promise you I will slice your head off and deliver it to the hospital on a silver platter do you understand me?"

Elena standing in between them with her hands rested on Damon's chest. "Ok Damon lets go see my dad. And Carter I am beyond thankful for what you did for my father but you are no longer in my life Damon is my life now so please for your sake stay away from me." She walks off towards the room and pulls Damon along.

"Thanks for being my savior Damon." Smiling softly at him.

"Well my princess needed saving and I came to the rescue." She stops him with her hand.

"Thank you Damon for not totally flipping out on me for talking with him. I promise you when my dad is better I will explain everything to you and you will understand."

Smoothing her hair out of her face and cupping her face. "You're my everything princess." Kissing her passionately as Carter looks on.

Please Review and keep sending me suggestions for the big twist after the wedding I need ideas. I am so stuck on what to have happen.


	8. Haunting Pasts

Hello Everyone thanks for all the great reviews. First and foremost i want to sorry to anyone that was waiting on an update. I had some things in my life come up that i didnt expect and had to take some time to myself. But now that everything is back to normal I give you the next chapter to Found Love. Please read and tell me everything you think.

Thanks!

**Chapter 8: Haunting Pasts**

**3 weeks and I will be Mrs. Salvatore. The closer we get the better I feel. I can officially say I am excited to become his wife. My father is doing better and he is now at home under strict care. Calvin has stepped up to take care of the business. Damon and I flew home and I threw myself into wedding preparations. Damon has been in Florida on business for the past 2 days and I'm excited to see him again. He is picking me up as soon as his plane lands and we are going to the house in The Hamptons to see how the decorations are going and stopping by our new home in the valley.**

"Morning daddy. How are you feeling today?" walking into the kitchen and pouring a drink.

"I'm well princess and tell Damon thank you for handling that business down in Florida for me."

"I will dad. Damon turned out to be a wonderful man and I'm happy to be marrying him soon. Speaking of which, we already arranged a helicopter to fly you to the house in The Hamptons so you wont have to worry about driving that trip."

"Again thank you darling. Well I'm going to get off here and finish my breakfast. I love you princess."

"I love you too daddy." Hanging up and seeing Damon pull into the drive.

**Gilbert Estate**

Grayson hung up the phone and laid it down as Carter was walking into the bedroom. Grayson sighed and drank a drink.

"Well what brings you around here son."

"I wanted to see how you were doing sir. Make sure everything felt right. Elle had you transported out of there so quickly I didn't get to check on you before you woke up."

"What? You…how?"

"Gray I was the one who performed the operation that saved your life. Elena just happened to leave that bit of information out did she?" sitting down next to him. "Grayson what I did to her was unacceptable and I am truly sorry for that but we have to do something about her new fiancé. He is no good for her she deserves better than that for chirsts sakes she is 19. I mean I thought you wanted better for her than the mob, but now she is dating Damon Salvatore."

"Carter I did want better for her but you screwed that up for me. You were her only option and you abandoned her. Damon is a great guy and she loves him. Yeah he is dangerous but someone shot her because of me so if I call him dangerous I'm just calling the kettle black. "

Carter's face falls. "What do you mean shot?"

"Oh no you didn't know did you? Elena was shot by one of my enemies just over a year ago Carter."

Carter is putting two and two together. "Sir I have to talk to her…"

Rebekkah and Cal walk into the room. "No Carter you don't now if you would please get out of the house before I call Jay to come remove you."

"Bex don't be so mean he just wanted to see how I was." Patting her hand.

"Dad I hate him can I please shoot him" smiling mischievously.

"Darling, Cal can I please have a moment with Carter alone. I'll be fine." They stare at Carter and give him a stern look. "Sorry about that you know how Bex can be."

"Its fine Grayson I understand. But I have to talk to her sir this Damon guy is bad news for her."

"Carter son Damon is great for her I promise you that I would never have her marry someone that would hurt her. Now we are having a huge bridal shower for them Saturday here at the house you are more than welcome to stop by."

"I want her back sir more than anything. I got my career right and I want to start a family with her. I need her away from this environment and I will be able to show her how much I still love her." Running a hand through his hair. "But sir I cant do this alone."

"Carter, Elena will be in Las Vegas the weekend of June 23rd. That is going to be the only time she will be alone. Damon has her guarded 24/7. Now I'm not telling you this to ruin her engagement. I'm telling you this to try and make a better life for her. She doesn't need to be around this for the rest of her life."

"Thanks sir I appreciate it." Walking to the entryway. "Carter her number is still the same. Just please don't tell her I gave it to you." He smiles and exits the house.

**Hampton House**

The limo arrives and Alaric stops the car and goes around to open the door for Damon and Elena. When he opens it he finds Damon hovering on top of Elena in a very compromising position. Elena screams and Damon tries his best to cover her.

"Alaric!"

"Sorry man I figured you would have felt the car stop." Closing the door.

"Give us a minute and we will be out." They throw them selves back together and prepare to exit the car.

Elena exits second and her cheeks are bright red. "Elle I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to I promise."

"Its fine Ric." Blushing slightly.

Elena walks up to the front porch just as her wedding planner Anna opens the door. "Elena glad you could make it." Hugging her. "You will be so happy to see what we did for you two." Pulling her along as she reaches for Damon.

As they are walking out to the veranda Elena spots Caroline talking with some vendors. "Elena come here you have to see the fabric that arrived for the tables."

Damon's phone begins to ring and she looks back at him. "Babe I got to get this I'll be just a second."

"Damon please you have been on business for 2 days we need to get this wedding taken care of." Caroline is looking at Elena shocked.

"Fine. Show me these fabrics darling." He takes her hand and she smiles.

After Elena and Damon had gone over all the details and made sure everything was correct. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. The flowers were the right shade of ivory and purple. The reception tables were laid out beautifully. Even the actual ceremony site had been decorated beyond Elena's wildest dreams. Her fairy tale was finally coming true, she had her prince charming and was ready to take that step. Damon had to take a quick call and left Elena and Caroline to go over seating charts.

"So I think we should keep him at the back away from the bar. Trust me at my wedding we made the mistake to set him a foot away." They are both writing and working on the chart.

"Ok that's fine."

"So how did you do it?" looking at her with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Do what?" looking confused.

"Elena. How did you get Damon to listen? He has never, not taken a phone call especially business. I mean he took a call during my wedding and all you had to do was bat your lashes and bam he hits ignore."

She thinks for a moment. "I don't Care, but he knows how I feel about this. I'm not like every other woman I want him to be apart of the decisions and he respects that."

"Well I commend you on your achievement Elle."

They both go back to finishing the seating chart. Damon eventually comes back and he sits with them and puts his input in the matter. After an hour they head to the house in the valley to see the progress.

**Salvatore Mansion**

They arrived at the house a little before 3 and when she saw a complete frame of the house she almost screams. To say Elena was excite would have been an under statement. Alaric stopped the car and Damon helped her out. She was in awe of the house. At how quickly it was coming along.

"Damon wow do you have these guys working 24/7?"

"Yea we do there are 3 different shifts of people but they work really hard but also get paid really good."

"Yea I haven't been paying much attention to everything since this thing with my dad happened." There was a short silence. "You want to take a walk to the pond with me?"

"Sure."

After walking hand in hand out to the pond. Elena sits down on the dock and lets her feet hang in the water. Damon pushes his suit jacket off, takes his shoes off and sits down next to her. He is mesmerized by the way she glistens in the sunlight.

"So I should probably tell you about Carter." Splashing water around.

"I would appreciate it but I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Splashing her feet.

"I met Carter when I was 16 years old. Calvin had just been shot in the arm and I took him to the hospital. Carter was working trauma at that time and I came in screaming that I needed a doctor. Carter dropped what he was doing to come help me. He walked me through everything he was doing. I was grateful for his help and after he stitched my brother up he asked me to come grab a coffee with him. We met up at a little bistro down the street and began talking and getting to know each other. Carter was 27 I had just turned 16."

Taking a deep breath and continuing. "It started getting late and he asked to see me again and that's when I realized I had to tell him. I asked him how old he thought I was. He said 24 and that's when I told him I was only 16. He didn't flip out like I thought he just said he had to get back to the hospital. He up and left."

Damon was tense and Elena could tell he was scared for her to go but she did.

"A week or so later me and Rebekkah decided that since my father was out of town we would go to a local club he owned Rain, well being the trouble makers we were, got all dressed up. Bex was just starting the Chanel campaign and we had thousands of designer clothes. So we got done and we looked like we were 25. So we drove to Rain in dad's Mercedes. We looked to damn hot to be carded and the bouncer let us right in. My father's right hand man Nico happened to be there and spotted us right away. I begged him to let us have some fun and he got us a VIP booth and told us when we were ready to go home that he would take us."

Smoothing her hair back. "We were dancing and having a great time until Bex said that a guy kept staring at me. I looked over and guess whom it was. Carter. So I walked over to him and…"

**Flashback**

"So you lied to me. Why? If you didn't want to go out with me you could have said so."

"Carter its not like that," looking her legs over with lust. "I really am 16. My father owns this club. I really wanted to go out with you but I was not going to lie to you about my age."

"So you really are 16?" smoothing out his hair. "God I was hoping you were lying." Laughing and sipping his drink.

Elena leans over the bar and Carter couldn't help but check her out. "Hey Rob this man is drinking on the house tonight okay. It was nice to see you again Carter." She begins to walk away but he stops her.

"Where you going?"

"Carter it's obvious that you have a problem with my age and I understand. It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Baizen." She slowly backs away purposely flirting with her eyes. Back at the table they cant stop staring at each other.

**1 hour later**

Elena is on the dance floor with Rebekkah grinding and dancing to the music. Carter is standing at the bar watching with close eyes. After awhile she makes her way over to the bar and grabs a bottle water. Carter comes up behind her.

He places a hand on either side of the bar. "Carter what are you doing?"

"There is something here Elena and you know it. I cant just walk away just because your 16. I have been watching you all nite and there is nothing immature about you…" he was cut off by Nico throwing him against the wall and another man pulling them towards the back room.

Elena tries to free herself from her father's bodyguard with no luck. Carter is then dragged to the back room and Elena sees her father enter. Elena then kicks the man in the groin and takes off after Carter.

She barrels through the door just as Nico is about to swing. "STOP!"

Grayson, Nico and a few other men turn around and stare at her. Carter is in shock and wondering what is going on. "Honey this man had his hands all over you."

"Yes daddy he did but its not for the reason you think," walking over to Carter and picking him up. "Daddy, Carter is my boyfriend, he is a surgeon at Mercy West daddy and he was the one who stitched Cal up the other day."

Carter whispers. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," she whispers back. "So please daddy apologize to him."

"Elle what are you doing dating an older man?"

"You wanted me out of this life and as far away from it as possible well here I am."

"Carter is it?" holstering his gun.

"Carter Baizen sir."

"I am sorry for this misunderstanding. How about you come over for dinner Sunday and we can have a real talk about how you're going to treat my daughter." He kisses Elena on the forehead and walks out.

"Elena what the hell was that?"

"Carter how serious are you about wanting this?" fixing his tie.

"There is something here Elena and I can not deny it. So tell me what was that?"

"Carter, me and my family are not your typical family. My father is the head of the business meaning we are the head family in New York," Carter is clearly lost. "Dammit Carter my father is, Grayson Gilbert, the head of the mob!"

"Really?"

"Yes and if he finds out I told you, trust me you will be gone. Lets get you out of here."

**End Flashback**

"So that's how we met, it was intense and quick and all very real Damon. Before long we were head over heels in love believe me. He was coming over every Sunday for dinner with my dad. My family really let him in. Rebekkah was good friends with him and him and Cal were inseparable. My dad even got him the head cardio thoracic position at the hospital."

Letting a deep breath out and Damon rubbing her cheek. "What happened?"

"Well almost 3 years later I was 18 and he was 30. He was working his way up in ranks at the hospital and we were happy together. He had bought a house in Brentwood and we were practically living together. He had everything of me and it was scary one pull and he would destroy me."

Elena continued. "Carter had planned a huge romantic dinner. He wanted me to dress up and pick me up at my house the whole deal. Well he did and we had an amazing night at the end of it he did the one thing that shocked me…"

**Flashback**

Carter had gotten down on one knee and was holding a beautiful diamond ring. "Elena will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Since the day I met you I knew that was the woman I was going to marry you. I just hope that I make you as happy as you make me."

"Carter of course I'll marry you." She jumped in his arms and that was the happiest moment of her life.

"How are we going to tell this to your father?"

"What do you mean? My father loves you remember." He catches her in a very passionate kiss.

**End Flashback**

"So you said yes to him?"

"I did Damon and I was happy I'm not going to lie to you. I was ready to leave the mob behind and start a new life away from that but soon I realized that was not what was going to happen. Damon please know I am supposed to be in this life…with you."

"You're only marrying me because it was arranged."

"Damon no," pulling his face up to meet hers. "Listen to me this may have been arranged but it was in no way forced. I fell for you…hard and I am not telling you this story to make you feel like what we have isn't real because it's the only thing I have ever felt safe and myself with."

"Elle I love you and I am just scared you are going to wake up one morning and run because you know I'm dangerous. I killed a man 2 weeks ago no remorse no nothing."

"Damon, stop I know all this and you want to know something?" looking him in the eyes. "You are the only man besides my father and Cal that I have felt safe with."

"Elena…" he didn't even finish and her mouth was on his in a fit of passion every fiber of his was igniting. He slowly laid her back onto the deck and his hand snaked up her dress and rested on her legs. A quite moan escaped her lips and it sent Damon into overdrive.

They parted only to catch a breath and he started working down her neck and to her chest. Enticing small moans as he went. His hands began to knead her breast and that is when she started to push him away.

"Damon, I need to finish they story." Leaning up and caressing his face.

"Lets just enjoy the moment Elle." Starting to kiss her again but she pushes her away. "Okay lets continue."

She fixes her dress. "So we were engaged and everyone knew. It was the night of our engagement dinner and my father had rented out the entire top floor of the Mandria Hotel bar. Carter was running late at some work thing and I was getting ready at his place in the city. Lately I had been feeling sick and nauseous. Bex talked me into taking a pregnancy test just to check."

Rubbing a tear from her eye. "It was the longest 5 minutes of my life. I was pregnant. I arrived at the hotel and everyone greeted me and congratulated me. It was surreal I was 18, pregnant and engaged. I was happy. Well my happiness was short lived. It was now 10 and Carter hadn't even showed up. He wasn't answering his calls or anything. We all assumed he was in surgery. So I called the hospital and they told me that he was no longer employed at Mercy West. I began to panic. I didn't know what to do. After all the guests had left I headed to his house in Brentwood."

Wiping tears away. "That is where I got the shock of a lifetime. I walked into an empty house. What shocked the most was that I was there 1 day ago and he had time to move it all out. So I walked around the house until I came to a vase of my favorite peach roses and a letter addressed to me pop against it. I opened the letter and began to read…

Dearest Elena,

You're probably wondering what is going on well to be honest so am I. I woke up this morning and had every intention of celebrating our love tonight at the party. But as you can tell things didn't work out for the best. I didn't tell you but I got an offer I couldn't refuse from Cedars Sinead. My choice was hard but in the end it was easy. I love you with all my heart and always will but you are apart of a family that can never get out. You will always be Elena Gilbert and never Elena Baizen. I will never be able to get you away from the danger that, that life brings and I understand that but its time for me to move on and be what I am supposed to be. I cannot stress enough that what we had was real. I never knew someone so young could love me but everyday you showered me with more love and respect than I could ever hope for. I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover the amount of hate and anger you are going to feel but I hope one day when I walk back into your life that you will have forgiven me. Until then

Carter

"Congratulations you're going to be a father." Elena lowered her head to Damon's shoulder and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Elena I want you to know that I would never do that to you. I love you and will be by your side through everything that gets thrown at us."

"I know Damon but you need to know this about me." Wiping tears away. "About a month and a half later I was barley showing it was all easily covered up with summer tops. Rebekkah had been trying to get in touch with Carter but with no success. He had changed his number, the hospital was on strict orders to not give his whereabouts out and even his mother wouldn't give anything out."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone Elle."

"Well it was the last day of school before I graduated. I was taking all my things to my car when some men came up to me and threw me into the van. I kind of black out it was all a blur. But i woke later and I was in a warehouse and Klaus was walking up to me talking about how he was going to make my father pay and all kinds of things. He was hitting and beating me and all I could think about was protecting my baby so I let him hit my face and arms, legs anything but my stomach. Somewhere along the day Cal found out where I was and came to my rescue but the only problem is that he had to have leverage when he came in."

Sighing. "He found leverage as in Klaus's girlfriend. Cal drug her into the warehouse and Klaus and Cal went back and forth somewhere in between there was a shuffle. I got free and started running towards Cal but as I was running I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I had so much adrenaline that I never even heard the gun shot. He had shot me in the stomach. Cal saw this and immediately did the one thing he vowed not to do to protect me. He shot Klaus's girlfriend in the head to be able to pull me out and save me."

She was now crying loudly. "That's when I told him that I was carrying Carter's baby. He took me to the hospital and once he knew I was going to be fine. He jumped on out jet and flew to California. I had no idea what he was planning on doing but all I know was that he was mad. I woke up a couple of days later from the stress and I was lying in bed with flowers everywhere. But there was one vase of peach roses that stood out and there was a note. It was simple this time I didn't know was all it said."

"I am so sorry you had to go through all that Elena. I know that sorry doesn't fix the issue but I want you to know that I am doing everything I can to get Klaus and take him down."

"Thanks Damon. Can we go home please I am exhausted?" Elena stands quietly and heads for the car, Damon can feel how much of a toll this situation has taken on her.


	9. A Surprise Party

**Chapter 9: A Surprise Party**

**Today is going to be a long day. It's our bridal shower. Part of me woke up this morning scared. Bridal showers haven't exactly been nice to me and with the way everything that has happened with Damon and I I'm nervous. Things with Damon and me have been better than ever. We woke up this morning and are going to design our wedding bands. Its only 2 weeks until the wedding. I have my dress all ready to go and the bridesmaid dresses are perfect. Damon chose John Varvatos to make his suit. I woke up this morning with a weird gut feeling. I can't quite figure it out.**

**Tiffany and Co.**

The limo arrived and Damon opened her door. As they walked in George perked up and started smiling.

"So this is the lovely Elena I heard so much about?" she walks in blushing.

"Yes George this is her. My lovely Elena."

"Elena sweetheart what were you thinking you were wanting? I have been the Salvatore's go to jewelry consultant and family friend since the 40's. Damon here I watched grown up."

"George you better not tell her any embarrassing stories." Laughing.

"Oh no the first time he came in here to get a birthday present you know what this 6 year kid went for? A 150,000 Rolex watch." Laughing hysterically.

"I can see Damon doing something like that. I can't wait to see how much are children are going to act like him."

"Hey I'm a wonderful person!" smirking. "Anyway lets get to it we have a busy day today and we got to get to New York by 3."

"Ok it's all up to you Elena. What would you like?"

She looks around the cases and then she comes back to where George is. "Well I want to have 2 bands encased in diamonds preferably 10 carats or more. On each ring just to even out the ratio of my engagement ring."

"Ok I can do that. Damon what would you like?" Damon begins walking around the store.

"George will you do me a favor and inscribe on the inside of his ring a phrase for me?"

Whispering too. "Of course what do you want it to say?"

"Until the bullet crumbles." She looks up and over to Damon.

**Gilbert Estate**

Rebekkah is standing in front of her full-length mirror smoothing out her dress and applying her makeup when Calvin comes out of the bathroom with dress pants on and nothing else.

"See something you like there Bex?" smirking.

"Nope not at all." Laughing as he comes up and tickles her sides.

Grayson is rolling by her room and he hears the noise and decides to roll in. "Well when did this happen?"

They separate and fly apart as Grayson comes in. "Dad a knock would be nice." Throwing a shirt on.

"Its my house I'll go into any room I want remember that son. Now does Elena know about this?"

"No dad she doesn't. We were planning on telling her after the wedding we wanted to let her settle and then throw this on her."

"Bex she is your best friend and that my dear is her big brother. Not to mention that he is 10 years older than you. Now I want you to know I am not disagreeing with this I am just saying that you should tell Elle before someone else does."

**2 Hours later**

The party is in full swing people are dancing and truly enjoying them selves. Elena, Caroline, and Rebekkah are all out by the pool talking with friends. Calvin, Stefan and Damon are having a drink by the bar. Elena and Damon are about to give their speech and to thank everyone for coming.

Elena walked to the front of the pool and began to speak. "Again Damon and I would like to thank everyone for coming out. So the other day Bex came to me and said a speech was mandatory at these things so I did nothing to prepare like always." Everyone laughs. "But to be honest I don't need to there are no words or phrases that can describe the kind of man he is. I have felt more love and respect from this man than I have ever had before. When I met him I was angry for the way things had worked out I had every intention of screwing it up but then he spoke to me and I fell in love. He taught me how to shoot. Ironic right! I think that was the day I truly fell in love with this man. It was a whole new experience for me. Basically what I wanted to say was Damon thank you for being the one man I will never be disappointed in." raising her glass. "To Damon."

Everyone clapped and toasted to him. "Well how am I supposed to follow that speech? Elena walked into my life like a tornado. She completely tore me down and built me back up to the man I am today. In the short amount of time I've known her she was able to make me this great man I am. I fell for her hard. I will never be able to repay her for the love and respect she has given me but I promise one thing she will always and forever have my love and she knows I will do everything and anything she asks me. I love you Elena." She is tearing up.

After the speeches it was now time to serve dinner and Elena excused herself to the ladies room little did she know someone was waiting for her.

As Elena is entering her bathroom the door is caught and in comes Carter. He shuts the door and stares at Elena. She is in shock. "Carter what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you and this was my only chance to get you alone."

"Carter get out of my house now before I have security escort you. This is my bridal shower and you are ruining it."

"Elena do not marry that man he is bad…"

"Excuse me are you really going to sit here and tell me that Damon is bad you don't even get the privilege of judging someone else. You left me at this very party for us. I was going to tell you I was pregnant that night. And then to top it all off your child was shot Carter, are you listening to me YOUR CHILD WAS SHOT CARTER!" taking a deep breath. "You didn't even come see me. You sent me a vase of roses and a note. You didn't know because you just left me."

"Elena please just hear me out. I love you and I want you back I want to start a family together. "

"Carter just stop Damon is the man I am going to marry and have wonderful child with. You are nothing to me anymore except a waste of 3 years. I'm going to tell you again I appreciate what you did for my dad but its time you moved on." She begins to leave and then stops. "You lost me the moment you turned your back on me Carter. You had everything of me and you threw it away."

Elena storms out of the bathroom and down to the great dining room. She composes herself before sitting next to Damon. He places a quick kiss on her lips before everyone begins to eat. As she is starting to calm herself down Carter comes walking into the dining room and sits down nest to Grayson, which infuriates Elena. Damon immediately tenses up and grabs a hold of Elena's hand.

She looks to him with reassurance and he instantly calms at her eyes. Damon then gives her a passionate kiss on the lips and stands up. "Baizen how about we have a chat outside." He exits the room and Carter stands, looks at Elena and follows.

"Daddy what the hell is he doing here? Please don't tell me you invited him here."

"Elena he came by to check on me after the surgery. I would have never known that he was the one that saved my life if he hadn't come by. We both know you never would have told me. Besides you know Carter and me always got along. Just because you guys didn't work out doesn't mean I have to hate him. Elena I don't want this life for you I wanted you to marry Carter and become a doctor's wife. Not be married to the mob and risk your safety anymore. But that plan few out the window the minute you pushed him away making him take that job. If you would have just embraced what he was giving you and turned your back on this life. I wouldn't have to be worrying about you every damn second of the day"

Elena and Rebekkah, Calvin all gasps at his remarks. Then Elena stood up and shoved her seat back. "Wow dad I see what you really think of me. But you really might want to know the facts before you start choosing sides." Turning to leave and then stopping at the doorway tears streaming down her face. "By the way that man that you say would protect me walked out on his child, I was pregnant with his baby and he just left me here all alone with nothing or no one to help me. Yea and when Klaus shot me your grand child was murdered. Think about that and all I got from the man that you say I pushed away, was a bunch of roses that were dead in a day."

Rebekkah leaves the table and heads after her. "Grayson I don't even know what to say to you right now."

Calvin then follows. "I hope you're prepared to be alone because you just lost all your kids. Have a great life Grayson."

Grayson stared around at the disapproving faces and then wheeled himself up to his room.

Outside Damon and Carter were reaching the pool when he turns around. "What in the fuck are you doing at my bridal shower?"

"Oh you know catching up with old friends. Nothing to special except maybe trying to get Elena away from you."

This set Damon over the edge and he swung on Carter landing a perfect punch to his jaw, knocking him to the ground. "I suggest you watch your tone with me. Ill kill you and have you buried so far in the desert that even god couldn't find you."

Carter gets up and wipes the blood from his lip. "You think that you scare me Damon. That your threat has any hold on me? Well you are sadly mistaken. Grayson invited me here tonight to try and convince her that she loves me."

Damon is more than angry now and he pulls his gun out of his waist and points it at Carter. "You say one more word and your brains are going to be splattered all over the ground."

Just as Carter is about to open his mouth Elena, Rebekkah, and Calvin come barreling out. "Damon get her home now I'll take care of this scrum bag."

"Elena what's wrong?" coming to hug her.

"Damon get her home." Rebekkah giving him a knowing look. Stefan and Caroline walk out at the same time.

"Damon I already called the hanger the jet is ready for us to go and Alaric is waiting out front." Caroline holds onto Stefan as Elena and Damon follow them to the awaiting limo.

Rebekkah and Calvin watch as she is crying loudly entering the limo and from his bedroom window Grayson is watching as his family leaves him behind.


End file.
